Chosen as Guilty
by Braveatheart777
Summary: Trinity Zango is normalish. One day she is attacked by a mysterious creature and discovers the depressing and shocking truth behind her whole messed up life.
1. Chapter 1

The woman screamed as the police pulled her away. Her caramel colored hair was in a messy bun that signified that she had been woken up. Her 4 year old daughter was being held back by two other police officers.

"It's too dangerous. Don't leave her alone! My baby, Mori, honey mommy will come back! Don't worry." The woman cried to her daughter.

"Mommy, momma! Don't leave me!" the little girl screamed. The woman kneed the officer in the stomach and ran to her daughter.

"Mori, Don't trust your uncle. He's dangerous. He'll hurt you! Run, run away! Don't let them take you!" The woman was grabbed again and pulled into the nearest police car. The little daughter screamed and started sobbing.

There was a falling sensation, and the setting was changed into a kitchen. The woman was cooking something over a stove. The little girl was playing with paper magazine cutouts.

"Mommy, guess what!" the little girl called Mori cried; "Captain Figgle is going to Harvard Law to get a law degree!" the woman laughed. There was a crash and The woman's eyes glowed an eerie green. Mori screamed and ran into a cabinet, causing it to crash on top of her. Mori crawled out of the debris, and huddled in the corner. The woman threw the pot on the ground, causing the steaming hot water to slosh on to the ground.

"Momma, stop!" Mori screamed. Tears streamed down her face. Her mom started throwing plates on the ground. They smashed at her feet.

"Foolish girl!" the voice that came out of her mom's mouth was not her voice. It was low and raspy, almost evil sounding. "You will not destroy the gods!" Mori's mother screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Don't hurt me!" Mori crunched into a smaller ball. Her mom suddenly dropped to the ground. She was nothing more than an unconscious lump on the kitchen ground.

The falling sensation returned and the scenery changed again. They were in a room. It was dark and musty. The low hum of some low opera music was heard in the background. A man with the butt of a horse and head and torso of a man was sitting behind a desk talking to another man in a leopard print shirt that was drinking diet coke.

"I say we kill the girl and then the problem disappears. Poof!" leopard-coke explained.

"Yes, let's do that! If the prophecy is correct, we'd be like free pickles to-", horse butt paused. He didn't actually have a clue what they were facing. "Well, anyways. We need to train harder! They could be planning to attack any day now!" horse-butt cried hysterically.

The men stared at each other. Leopard-coke had been working at the camp for so long. It was almost over.

The falling sensation returned for the third time, and a dark cloudy figure appeared. Its face was gray and ugly. You could say it was disfigured.

_"Morgana Aradia Anastasia Calliope Doris Hali Jola Kari Medea Nerina Ocean Oceana Pelagia Saba Rhea Selena Thalassa Thema Zoe Everton, You have threatened the titans, giants, and other dark creatures that I wish not to mention. You will pay through pain. The lord of the dead has already struck, but much worse creatures will come after you. I will personally attend to you myself. I will not stop until you are dead. I might as well say, until the world is safe from your unnatural powers! Beware Young goddess! I will come for you! You are not safe and you will never be safe!" _The man disappeared and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: A little Strange

Chapter 1

I puke on a Hobo in fisherman overalls

My head snapped up as I heard Ms. Huff yell my name.

"Zango! Get your head off the desk! Does this look like nap time to you?" Ms. Huff screeched. I could definitely picture little horns under that beanie on her head. The 6th grade math teacher at Corthorpy middle was a horrible person. She enjoyed punishing kids. I was one of her main targets. Yeah, I was the smartest kid in class. I was the smartest kid in the accelerated math class.

"Sorry ma'am." I said quietly. She acted like I had been all sarcastic about it and turned on her heal angrily. Ms. Huff continued talking to the class about dividing negative fractions. I stared at the clock for the rest of class. Luckily I didn't get yelled at for the rest of class.

The bell finally rang and Ms. Huff assigned 3 pages of homework out of the textbook. I shuffled out into the hallway and ran to my locker. It was filled with my bag that I brought everywhere and all my other school books. I grasped all the books and practically flew down the hall.

"Trinity!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around and smiled. My best friend, Lola Kafatia, was standing behind me and grinning from ear to ear. Her bleached blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her braces labeled her as a nerd. Her fiery red freckles clashed with her hair making her really ugly.

"Lola! How are you? I couldn't find you during math today!" I answered.

"I had to go to the nurse's office. My mom had called and said that I had to take my medicine. I forgot to take it this morning." Lola remarked. I frowned. Lola had fragile health. Whenever she got pulled out of class, I usually noticed.

"Lola, I got to go. Madame Lauriene is going to throw another fit if I'm late. That wouldn't be good." We laughed Than Lola offered to walk me to the orphanage. Yeah, I said orphanage. I don't remember my mother at all. She is only a warm glow and the smell of cheese. She was a famous pop star whose stage name was Pixxie, with two x's. I don't remember my dad either. I don't think I ever met him. You see, I'm not even 100 percent sure my birthday is on the date I've always celebrated it on. The earliest thing I remember from my early childhood is at the age of three, I woke up in a plain room. A bunch of police officers explained to me what had happened and how my mom had been taken away for child abuse and mental illness. I honestly had no care for the people who took her away from me. They had given me a shot that caused me not to remember anything that had happened before that day when I woke up in the weird room.

"Trinity," I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I apologized then we continued walking toward the orphanage. We walked and talked. Lola mostly just moaned about how bad her feet hurt.

"Man up Lola. You aren't getting an A in PE if you are going to whine over your feet hurting. I mean come on? How can PE be your worst subject?" I asked.

"You have to run. A lot of running. Urgh!" she cried, "You're making me stressed out!"

I laughed, then said, "He can we take the way on the beach. It is much more relaxing then walking through the town."

Lola hesitated, then sighed and said reluctantly, "fine. But do not run away from me, okay?"

I stared at her. I was not a little baby and she was not my mother. That would be weird. "Okay, just don't be all protective. I'm your age you know that." I remarked. Lola nodded and then strode in front of me.

By the time we got to the beach, I knew it was almost dark and I should get going. I ignored the thought then quickly flung my shoes off and collapsed in the smooth wonderful sand that I adored. This had been my favorite place ever since I had gotten to the orphanage. When I arrived at the academy for troubled and mentally ill little girls, I had immediately pictured a somewhat island that resembled Alcatraz with its horrible death-defying prison that had locked up many creepy prisoners. Well, the academy was nothing like that. I was wrong. The academy was owned by a rich old lady who had a cold soul. She lived with them and was the head of the academy. It was a red-ish brick mansion with an exotic theme. The couches were draped in foreign clothes and drapes that smelled like Indian food were hung at the windows. It wasn't that bad of a life. We were fed properly and were pampered. On Christmas we got presents too.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rattling of a shopping cart. I turned around to find a lonesome homeless person walking along the beach. She turned at me and smiled. The hobo wore the strangest assortment of clothing. She wore a pair of old fisherman overalls that were a shade of tacky yellow. Under those, she wore a plaid button up shirt that torn and was smothered in suspicious looking stains. Her teeth were crooked and yellow. She wore a tacky beanie and an assortment of necklaces. I noticed that she wore no shoes and I bit back the memory of the time Lola came to school without shoes and locked herself in a bathroom stall because of pure embarrassment. It took the whole school day to get her out.

I shook off the memory and started to walk down to the sea. The rattling sound returned and I turned around to find that the hobo had returned and was following me. This started to freak me out. It's not all that often that some hobo starts stalking you. I decided to play it safe and ignore her for a while. I dove into the ocean and immediately started swimming. It was the best feeling in the world. I mean, who wouldn't want to live under the ocean. My head broke to the surface and I saw the hobo was still watching me. I shuttered and decided to get out. Let me tell you one thing that was the stupidest decision ever.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked, "Are you okay? Do you need some food?" I walked forward and saw that the woman seemed to be growing taller. Her wrinkles grew and she turned into something that looked like a mutant bat that had stumbled over a scientist and drank some type of mixture of chemicals.

"Child of the sea! Daughter of the possessed one! Fear me, I have come for you. Since your mother didn't do the job right, I will for her!" The creepy bat hobo lurched forward and lashed out at me. I sidestepped and dove into the sand. Creepy bat hobo screamed and tried to claw my face off again. She missed again and I screamed in pure horror.

"Help me! Heeeeellllllllllppppppp!" I cried. I grabbed the nearest seashell and chucked it at her. It hit her in the eye and blood started to drip down her face. I clutched my stomach to stop from exploding. I started sprinting down the beach and creepy bat hobo chased after me.

"Hades sent me and I will not fail. Disappointing my master is not a good idea. I could lose my job over you girly! And not a lot of people are in the mood to hire monsters. I tried once, I guess target doesn't except monsters these days." Creepy bat hobo whimpered. I looked at her in puzzled expression. What kind of monster applies for a job at Target?

My mind flashed and I heard her saying, _Hades sent me_. Fury, I thought. She was a fury. Furies were servants of Hades. I stared at her, then she wacked me in the face so hard I was knocked to the ground. I was now covered in blood, my stomach began to grumble and I knew I was going to blow.

All the sudden, Lola came running toward me. "Trinity!" she shrieked, "run, now!" I wanted to obey but it was hard to run when you are about to puke. Then, it all came out. The disturbing liquid drenched the fury's wrinkled skin and she screamed in agony and disgust. Lola stood awe struck, staring at me then the fury. I was just plain out confused.

"Trinity, run. Just, don't freak out and run really fast, until you get back to the orphanage. Then tell Lauriene what happened then, well just don't go outside." Lola finished while the fury was banging her head against the sand. I bit my lip until I heard the cry of the fury. Apparently puke isn't a long lasting weapon.

"Your inside waste is not enough to stop me foolish demi-god!" she cried. I whimpered, but listened to Lola and ran. I sprinted off the sand and into town. I looked like a kid who just got beat up. I hope no one decided to call the police. I could picture that conversation perfectly. Oh yeah, there was a disturbance on the beach_. An ancient Greek monster attacked me and my disabled friend, Lola Kafatia, saved me right after I puked on it. _I would probably be locked up just like my mom. On the bright side, I might get to meet her!

Anyways, I hiked up a hill, and the academy was in my sight. Its looming towers gave it a medieval look. I walked to the front door. I pushed it with my remaining strength and limped inside. I was smothered in dried blood and the rips in my shirt made me look like I had a nasty encounter with a chainsaw.

"Aaaah!" I heard someone scream behind me. I turned around and saw that one of the maids was staring at me in horror. She was screaming her head off and my ears were ringing by the blood-curling sound of her voice.

"Please, it's me," I whimpered, "I…. need help….please…I….p-p-please. I can't move….ah….please help m-" then everything went dark.

"Dear me, are you awake. Did I wake you up?" a voice that reminded me of Taylor Swift asked me.

"What? Where am I?" I muttered. Surely this must be a dream I thought, because sitting on the foot of my bed was a middle age lady with invisible wrinkles. She wore something that looked like a poncho that was sewn out of rainbows. Her tacky peacock feather earrings made her look like some type of fortune teller. I recognized her old, smiling face as Madame Lauriene. What kind of messed up planet was I on? Lauriene doesn't smile; she frowns and yells at us when we spill soup on her leather chairs.

"Yes, you are awake. You stay in bed now though, do you understand me?" Her face turned into a serious look and I nodded out of pure curiosity of how she would react.

"Good, I wish you not to get hurt again. You were already damaged enough. The last thing we would want would be for you to get hurt again. Now you are confused, let me explain." Lauriene finished.

"Who, why did the fury call me child of the sea?" I asked, not only expecting an answer, but expecting a bad one.

"Darling have you ever thought about your parents?" she asked. I nodded with a every-single-day-old-lady-now-get-on-with-it look in my eyes.

"Well, Pixxie, your mom caught the eye of a very powerful man. The powerful man, your father, spent days with her. He was lovesick. Then, well they had you and everything changed. He had to leave your mom. Boy was she sad about that. Well, when you were in LA once, you caused a, er, disruption that caused him a lot of money. He was so mad that he cursed you mom. Every now and then, he would, er, take over your mother's body, causing her to hurt you."

She paused as if she were waiting for my reaction. I thought about it. That was impossible! Someone can't just take control someone like that.

"Darling, your dad wasn't just any powerful man, he was well, a god." My heart stopped and my brain went all fuzzy. My dad, a god. If my dad just happened to be a god then why doesn't he just visit me and take up to where ever he lives!

Lauriene seemed to have sensed what I was thinking and said, "He can't because it is dangerous to contact their kids. Your father made the right decision, leaving you."

"right decision!" I screamed, "He left my mom to handle me. He didn't help me when my uncle tried to kill me! What kind of dad is that! What kind of dad just lets his kid almost get herself killed?" I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding so hard that I clutched my chest in pure pain. Lauriene dabbed her eyes with her hands and pulled me into a hug. I cried and she made sure that I didn't fall to the ground.

"Why did he let them take her away?" I heaved.

"I don't know Trinity, I just don't know." Lauriene muttered, "Now go back to sleep and get a good night's rest."

The next morning I woke up and climbed out of bed. I had ace bandages around my upper waist, hand, and upper arm. I still limped, but I didn't feel any pain at all. I dressed in jeans, a baggy green sweater that said SING on it, and black converse high-tops. When I walked out of the room, I found myself in the dining room. The girls of the orphanage were sitting around the table enjoying a breakfast of omelets and waffles. I walked to the table and sat down in an empty seat and all the girls stared at me.

"What happened to you?" a girl named Naomi foster asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, you look like someone ran over you with a truck then took you to goodwill to buy you some clothes." Another girl named Laura said. The girls snickered then all got up and out of the room. I buried my head in my arms and cried. This just couldn't get worse.

"Darling," a familiar voice cooed, "come hear dear get some food." I looked up and saw that Lauriene was standing in front of me. I got up silently and trudged in the empty living room. I curled up into a ball on the couch and sniffled softly.

"They hate me." I said. Lauriene gave me a look like she was saying _Darling, everything is going_ _to be okay._ I didn't believe her at all.

"You should get to school." Lauriene cooed. I nodded as she strode out of the room. I smiled weakly. Like I was going to school, I had er, other plans.

The wind rushed into my face. I had to spit so it would shove off. I cried as I ran across the beach. I was alone and I was leaving this place. It didn't feel right being here now that I knew who I was. My shoes were murdering my feet and my bag was full of stuff I knew I was going to need. My Ipod, Iphone, Ipad, my life's savings ($51,316.09), the Odyssey and The Lliad, 5 noteboooks


End file.
